List of content producers
The following is a list of bronies that produce pony related (and non-pony related) stuff. Please note the following: People on this list must produce at least SOME pony to be on the list (but not all pony) and you must provide a link to the content creators page/channel. If the creator creates any NSFW work at all they must go under NSFW, whether it be a Youtuber or other, and the same goes for Analysts and PMVers. If you are adding to this list it would be appreciated if you would add a short description of the content producer, but it is not required. However, a link to their channel, page, or other is required. If there is a list you feel should be added and is not on this page or wiki, feel free to add it. We need as much help as we can get. List of wiki authors can be found here: List of authors List of musicians can be found here. List of musicians List of artists can be found here: List of artists YouTubers List of brony YouTubers. *ACRacebest ACRacebest is most known for producing the Bronies React series, and more often then not posts vlogs. *JHaller JHaller is a content producer who was best known for making the Top 10 Pony Videos from October 2012 to December 2016. *LittleshyFiM Littleshy is a brony who produces many types of videos, and is best known for Cinemare Sins, a parody of Cinema Sins' Everything Wrong With series as well as (since December 2016) the Top 10 Pony Videos. *Jaxblade YouTuber who does workout videos, though has appeared in brony videos before, and is a regular on Bronies React. *Saberspark YouTuber who posted various types of videos, from analysis to comedy, even making a documentary called The Brony Chronicles. Most of these videos are now unlisted. *Dustykatt Best remembered as The Manliest Brony in the World. Animation and SFM/GMod List of brony animators and SFM and GMod makers. *2Snacks 2Snacks is an animator best known for his Two Best Sisters Play series. *AgrolChannel Agrol is an animator best known for animations like Just Be Me. *alfa995 alfa995 is an animator known for animations like Derp She Is. *Alligator Tub Productions Also known as nomorethan9, Alligator Tub Productions is known for his Epic Pony Time series, which started out as an Epic Meal Time series but heavily changed into a straight up pony parody series. *AnimatedJames AnimatedJames is an animator, and while not entirely pony, does create pony animations, most known for Sonic vs. Rainbow Dash among others. *D0ubleRainb0wDash D0ubleRainb0wDash makes silly animations and is known for stuff like Rainbow Dash and the Yellow Thing. *BronyDanceParty Turns songs from the community into animated music videos. One of his best is his video for the song September. *AlStiff Has done various types of animation throughout the years, with many in different art styles. *Ferexes SFM maker who is best known for the SFM video for Nightmare Night. *Argodaemon Best known for an SFM recreation of Princess Celestia Being Deep. *Viva Reverie Used to go by the name of IMMATOONLINK. Used to do videos about the shows merchandise, but now does animations. *BrainstormAlex Best known for his parody series The Brony Community. *Inverted Shadow MLP GMod animator known for the Elements of Insanity. *Piemations Animator of the Elements of Cringe. Has done animations for other fandoms and also does original animations. *Silly Filly Studios Best known for the fan animation Snowdrop. *Zachary Rich Best known for the fan animated episode Double Rainboom. Voice Actors Voice actors that work in various MLP fan animations. *Nowacking The voice of Vinyl Scratch in many MLP fan animations. *Eilemonty Best known as the fan voice of Octavia in MLP fan animations. *Rina-Chan Remembered in the early days as the voice of Colgate in fan animations. Analysis List of bronies that provide reviews, breakdowns, and canon. *Antony C. Antony C does reviews and headcanons on the world of MLP and is most famous for his Reviewing is Magic series. *AnY AnY is a frequent uploader, often uploading rambles and reviews, even using other peoples art to illustrate his OC's emotion in some videos. *Digibrony Digibrony is a former analyst and one of the first analysts in the fandom's history. He later moved on to do anime analysis, and unlisted all his pony reviews. *joshscorcher Also known as The Fiery Joker. Reviews episodes in the style of the Nostalgia Critic, usually with guests. Also has a second channel called FOBEquestria, with more serious analysis. *Tommy Oliver One of the first analysts alongside Digibrony. Stopped in the middle of Season 5. Either unlisted all his pony stuff just like Digibrony, or deleted them altogether. *ILoveKimPossibleALot Known for random analysis videos. *PaleoSteno Moved on to a movie vlogging channel in 2013. Has collaborated with Saberspark in various projects, both in and out of the fandom. PMVers and Editors List of bronies that make PMVs and edit things. *TheAcleps One of the best PMVers out there. *The Collaboratory PMV collab team consisting of various members of the community. *BVids Known for making random edits such as this. *JakeWhyman Known for making random edits such as this. Music Bronies that are best known for making fan music. *The Living Tombstone Best known during his time in the fandom for his remix of Eurobeat Brony's Discord. *WoodenToaster Best known for his collaboration with Mic the Microphone for the song Nightmare Night, and his autotune. *Mic the Microphone Best known for his collaboration with WoodenToaster for the song Nightmare Night. Also has fanfic readings on his channel. *Solrac Brony YouTuber who was best known for his screaming vocal covers. *Eurobeat Brony One of the early musicians in the fandom, and the man behind the original Discord song. *SylphStorm Best known for the song Pegasus Device. *BlackGryph0n Talented artist who has also done work with Michelle Creber, a voice actor from the show. *Forest Rain Transgender acoustic musician known for songs like Great to be Different. *Alex S. Early EDM musician who later became Andromulous. Most popular song was Ultimate Sweetie Belle. Reactors Bronies that react to stuff made by the community or the show itself. *JackTHerbert JackTHerbert reacted to MLP fan content, reaching 100 episodes before no longer doing them on a regular basis. *Ratchetness Like JackTHerbert, he was one of the more popular reactors and currently has around 200,000 subscribers since moving on from the fandom. NSFW List of bronies that produce NSFW work for any media. (note: these links contain NSFW media). *Tiarawhy Tiarawhy is an animator that is best known for animations like this. *xXHomerSimpsonXx Best known for the Pony Thread Simulator videos. *Drowning in Horseshoes Hate-filled brony gets drunk and reviews the show, despite how much he hates the fandom and the analysis community. Moved on to other channels. *MisterDavie Best remembered for gory MLP animations such as Smile HD, which sadly aren't on the channel anymore. *Horse News 4chan version of Equestria Daily. Others List of bronies that produce any other form of content. (Suggestion: Games/Game Related stuff) *StormXF3 StormXF3 is best known for his MLP in real life videos and for creating the My Little Dashie mini movie. *ZXInsanity Best known for EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Parody Series. *Equestria Daily MLP fansite dedicated to giving you all things pony. *Vannamelon Does Let's Plays in Fluttershy's voice. Category:Lists Category:Fandom Category:Pages that need improvement